Hutt
Hutts are large gastropods with bulbous heads, thick bodies which end in a muscular tail, and two small arms with limited manipulative ability. A Hutt's head, which comprises most of the upper body, features two yellow, slitted eyes, a broad upturned nose, and a lipless mouth which spreads from earhole to earhole. A Hutt's nostrils can seal tightly, and this, coupled with their extremely large lungs, allows the Hutt to remain underwater for long lengths of time. Hutts are also hermaphrodites; that is, all Hutts have both male and female reproductive organs. Hutts are able to slowly move themselves around by using their entire body as a slow, creeping foot. However, it is not uncommon for Hutts to grow so large as to render themselves immobile. A Hutt's skin resists all but the most toxic chemical corrosion, and is also slippery with mucus and oils, and difficult to grasp. Even in the event of a puncture, a heavy layer of muscle and blubber protects the Hutt's vital organs. Hutts are known to be one of the longest-lived species in the galaxy, some living over 1000 years. Jabba of Tatooine was estimated to be around 600 years old at the time of his demise, and weighed approximately 1000 kilograms. The overwhelming dominant character trait in all Hutts is self-centeredness. Hutts believe that they are the center of the universe, and their desires are important above all else. Their incredible resolve in this believe is what has allowed them to thrive despite the fact that physically, they are almost completely powerless. They achieve outside influence by exerting the power of their impressive egos and intellects. Hutts are the supreme experts at convincing others to perform tasks. Hutts are normally considered unpleasant beings, but can just as easily be kind and pleasant, if that will allow them to achieve their goals. It is known that Hutts reside on a paradise world known as Nal Hutta, where they relocated after the death of Ardos, the star of their original homeworld of Varl. Nal Hutta is ruled by a council of the eldest members of the "Clans of the Ancients," Hutt families who can trace their ancestry to the days before the death of Ardos. While the methods by which this council arrives at its decisions is unknown, it is obvious that they wield great power and command the respect of all Hutts in the galaxy. Family is important in Hutt society, because most Hutts will only have one offspring in their lifetimes. Many Hutts achieved their fabulous wealth because of the fortunes passed down to them by their ancestors. The Hutts provide the knowledge and insight that fuels trade (both legal and otherwise) throughout the galaxy. While Hutts are generally held in low regard by the galactic community, it is a fact that without them, many systems that are now quite wealthy would be poor, empty worlds barely able to survive. Hutts do not create or manufacture goods; they simply match those with needs and those who can provide, and extract profit from both. They are galactic middlemen. Hutts have concentrated their efforts in many vital industries, including the business of crime. It is commonly believed that Hutts are behind the criminal empires of the galaxy, and this rumor does have some basis in fact. Hutts are powerful beings, but, in many ways, are totally dependent on others and cannot act without first convincing others to act for them. As a result, they must develop a form of respect or trust in those who are closest to them. Hutts do not leave Nal Hutta without first gathering a group of retainers and attendants. Some are slaves, some are employees, and some are mere syncophants. A Hutt's retainers will be extremely loyal to their leader, caught up in a web of hate, fear, and affection. Hutts are megalomaniacs and often compare themselves to gods. They are extremely tough, exceptionally resiliant and wholly immoral beings who enjoy exercising power over others. Hutts are almost universally despised, even by those who find themselves benefitting from the Hutt's activities. Were it not for the very effective ring of protection which Hutts constantly surround themselves with, they would likely be exterminated within several years. Hutts are incapable of looking beyond themselves (or their offspring or their parents) in their considerations. However, because they are master manipulators, they are willing to compromise if it will get them what they want. Hutts can not be altruistic without ulterior motives. Availability :Hutts are a restricted race, and available through application with the RPAdmin only. No more than one or two Hutts are allowed at any given time. Known Hutts *Jabba, the Intergalactic Gangster *Draga the Hutt *Begula the Hutt *Olbba the Hutt *Grubba the Hutt Additional Sources *[[:w:c:starwars:Hutt|'Hutts' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Restricted Races